1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to display devices. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device typically includes a display panel set up to display an image, and data and gate drivers to drive the display panel. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels. Each pixel commonly includes a thin film transistor, a liquid crystal capacitor, and a storage capacitor. The data driver applies gray scale voltages to the data lines, and the gate driver outputs gate signals to drive the gate lines.
The display device applies a gate on voltage to a gate electrode of the thin film transistor, and applies a data voltage to a source electrode of the thin film transistor. The data voltage corresponds to a portion of the display image, so that a desired image is generated on the display.
In general, one data line is connected to plural pixels, and the pixels sequentially display the image. However, since the data voltage corresponding to the display image is successively applied to the one data line, the brightness of the image displayed in the pixels varies depending on a relation between the previous data voltage and the present data voltage. Due to the non-uniform brightness in the pixels, a display quality of the display device is degraded.